Another Breed of Cat
by BlueLunacy7
Summary: There's something odd about the Turtles' new pet.  OC-Centric.  No romance between OC and TMNT.  Vaeru #05


Title: Another Breed of Cat

Author: BlueLunacy7

Chapter Warnings: violence, nastiness, OC-Centric

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TMNT, any quotes or lyrics, or song titles in anyway, shape, or form. Basically, nothing you recognize is mine.

There's something odd about the Turtles' new pet. OC-Centric. No romance between OC and TMNT. Vaeru #05

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter one: To Bell a Cat**

There are no ordinary cats. - Colette

"No, thank you." Emily Binx said while she rang up his purchases.

"What?" The man, who had introduced himself as Jonathan, asked obviously flabbergasted. Emily thought it was understandable considering that she had just turned him down.

Jonathan didn't look like someone who would patronize a New Age store like the Mystic Emporium but he had been in the store everyday for week, though he rarely bought anything. About ten years older than she was, he was tall, blond with broad shoulders in a pale blue Oxford shirt and khaki pants that showed off muscles. Definitely not someone Emily had expected to be interested in her.

"I said no thank you." Emily replied, keeping her voice professionally pleasant as she could. Sticking the receipt into the bag, she held it out to him. "Thank you for shopping at the Mystic Emporium."

Jonathan made no move to take the bag, just continued to stare at her as if she had grown another head, which was getting really annoying. Normally she would try to sooth him back into a good mood but a headache building at her temples and she just wanted him to go away so she could do something about her head. She was starting to wonder if she should poke him with something when her best friend Skylar Sanderson cleared her throat from behind him, seeming to snap him out of his daze.

A flush of dull red spread along his cheekbones, he snatched the bag from Emily's hands and stomped out of the store like a toddler who didn't get his way, most likely blaming _her_ for his embarrassment.

"Somebody has their boxers in a knot." Skylar commented as she placed her items on the counter. "What he did want?"

"He asked me out." Emily told her as she took out the packet of herbs that Skylar had ordered earlier in the week.

"Really?" Skylar asked, "That's great! I have some fantastic lust oil-"

Emily interrupted her, "I said no."

"What? Why? He's hot!" Skylar exclaimed as she fished for her wallet.

"Well for one thing, I've been feeling like shit for the last few weeks." Emily said as she twisted the cork out of a small vial of lavender essence and jojoba oil. She then whispered a healing spell as she dabbed the aromatic liquid on her temples. The pain in her head started to ease almost instantly. "For another, hot guys do not date girls look like me unless they want something."

"Oh please," Skylar rolled her eyes, "you're full of such crap."

"It's true." Emily said in her defense, "He wanted something, maybe he found out I that can do real magic and he thought he could charm me into doing spells for him."

"How could he know you're a witch with real magic, hmm? If he wanted magic; why not go to Auntie Betony?" Skylar pointed out, "Maybe he just wanted a date?"

"Maybe he saw how plain and frumpy I am and thought I'd put out." Emily explained, "What he didn't realize that the plain Janes like me know this game well by the time they're my age."

"So where did _you_ get such knowledge?"

"In the hell know as High school." Emily said simply, not adding '_Because of you._' It would be completely unfair to blame her. It wasn't truly Skylar's fault that Emily had gotten her heart broken and scarred many times because boys wanted to meet Skylar through her.

Skylar was a one of those beauties that all the boys drool over and who could be a model if she wanted. She was a slender as a wand and delicate as a fairy (Emily felt like an elephant next to her more often then not) with big blue eyes surround by thick lashes and curly platinum blonde hair that cascaded to her bare shoulders, contrasting beautifully with her dewy bronzed skin of a sun worshipper.

Emily, on the other hand, knew she was a frumpy plain Jane that no one would look twice at. Behind the wide lenses of her horn-rimmed glasses, her eyes were an ordinary brown to match the freckles that were splattered across her pallid skin (she had two skin tones: pale and lobster red) and mousey brown hair she kept in a bun at the nape of her neck with hair sticks.

She had long ago accepted that her breast were too big and hips too wide for her to fit in the current standard of beauty, which Auntie Betony contemptuously referred to as 'the skinny boys with tits' trend. Emily felt even more unfashionable in her black skirt, tights and the new version of her favorite shirt (the original had mysteriously vanished) with a grinning Cheshire cat outlined in white that proclaimed _We are all mad!_ next to Skylar, who looked cool and elegant as a Goddess in her black halter dress that flowed down to her ankles.

Most of Emily's and Skylar's jewelry consisted of black stones; many apprentices wore black clothes and stones not as just an affectation but for protection. Black was a color that could be used to summon or bind or banish evil. Black stones could protect their wearer from said evil and repel negativity while black clothing would obscure the aura, making it harder for others to see and read.

Skylar wore only a few pieces of jewelry while Emily seemed to glitter. Each finger had ring of hematite, black garnet eardrops dangled from her ears, both wrists had a bracelet of black tourmaline, there was an anklet of obsidian around each ankle and her favorite necklace of amber and jet beads (amber was a potent healing stone that worked well with jet) around her neck. Even the sticks in her hair were studded with black jade and she had healer's gold in her pockets.

It was only after she had drenched herself in such jewelry that Emily felt like one of the living rather one of the walking dead this morning. For the last couple of weeks, she had felt sick, drained and miserable. At first she had thought that she was catching something, but an internal check showed that she wasn't sick per say but _something_ was starting to depress her immune system and she soon would be sick if she didn't do something about it.

"You close up in what? In an hour right?" Skylar's voice interrupted Emily's thoughts, "Want to go to Wicked Brews afterwards?"

"Yep but I can't. Auntie Betony wants me to come over tonight." Emily said, handing Skylar the bag and change, "She didn't ask you?"

"No." Skylar said quietly, a strange look appeared in her eyes and vanish so quickly that Emily was sure she imaged it.

"Well, we're just going to try and figure out why I feel like hell all the time. Nothing major, you know?" Emily said attempting to make light of it. She started to play with her necklace out of habit without realizing it was a dead give away of her mental state.

Even though both she and Skylar had become apprentices of Auntie Betony at the same time, Emily was advancing faster in her magic studies than Skylar. It didn't help that her magic was of an element compatible with Auntie Betony's, which made them closer as teacher and student. All of which Emily took care to play down, not wanting to hurt Skylar's feelings.

"Oh before I forget," Skylar said as she rummaged in her large purse and took out a small sports bottle. "I wanted you try this new tea I found."

Emily kept herself from making a face as she took the sports bottle. Skylar loved to try new drinks and teas. Unfortunately, they tended to be potent and nasty to Emily. Careful not to put her lips on the bottle, Emily took a swig and gagged. This one was an extremely tart green tea with an awful bitter citrusy aftertaste.

After gulping down her own iced green tea that had been sweeten with honey and sugar that she kept behind the counter to rid herself that the nasty taste (though it was almost sickly sweet after all that bitterness), she commented to Skylar as she handed her the sports bottle back, "That's…something."

"You don't like it?" Skylar asked, disappointed as she put the bottle back into her purse, "It supposed to be good for your immune system"

"No doubt." Emily said, _'As if anything would want to live inside a person who drinks __**that**__. I'd rather just be sick!'_ "Definitely not my cup of tea or bottle of tea in this case, thanks anyway."

"You're welcome." Skylar said as she walked towards the exit, "See you later."

"Bye."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Spell of Illness wasn't working as well against Emily which was to be expected since she had a master level potential.

Oh how _that_ galled! All that potential, all that power in someone like Emily, who would most likely become a Kitchen Witch or one of the fools who laid unhappy spirits to rest or something equally asinine.

But soon Emily's power would be hers, to use as _she_ wished.

It had taken months of careful planning to make the poppet, which had start out as a blank wax doll that was vaguely female, molded and shaped by her own hands. Contained within the wax was a scarp of tissue with Emily's menstrual blood. Regular blood from a cut would have worked as well but not only would this link the poppet to its human counterpart much more strongly, menstrual blood was the most magically potent fluid of the human body and she want this spell to be as potent as she could make it.

She had even imbedded hairs from Emily, one by one, into the scalp of the poppet, hidden it in the apartment of her victim so that when she had fletched it three days later, the doll was identical to Emily in every way but in miniature, so life like one had to touch it to confirm it was really wax and not flesh. She had gone so far as to fashion its clothes from the cloth of Emily's favorite shirt. She picked up the length of black ribbon and patiently began to wound it around the poppet, chanting.

_I bind thee to my will_

_Your eyes I blind_

_Your lips I seal_

_Your limbs I tie_

_Your ears I deafen_

_Your power I lessen_

_Your magic is bound by my decree_

_Your magic cannot work against me_

_Your magic cannot act against me_

_Your magic cannot harm me_

_By magic and by hellfire,_

_By pain and by ire,_

_As the cord goes round,_

_So her magic be bound,_

_As I desire._

As she came to the end of the ribbon, the poppet was bound as tightly as any mummy, the Words of Binding written upon it blood ink pulsed like a heartbeat as she tucked the end of the ribbon into a loop and smiled in triumph.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun had long since sunk below the horizon and it was full dark by the time Emily closed up the shop. Normally, her car would be in one of the parking spot closet to the store but this morning she had been running a bit late and since the Mystic Emporium shared parking with another business, her car was on the far side of the lot.

The shadows seemed longer and darker tonight than usual. Sticking the pointed ends her keys through her fingers as she made a fist, she made her way across the darkened parking lot to her car, staying away from the deep shadows that stretched across it. The sounds of her footsteps echoed eerily across the vacant lot.

There hadn't been an abduction or carjacking in this lot since the Mystic Emporium moved in. The protections of the building didn't quite encompass the lot, but it did detour thieves and the like. Besides, she and her car had protections. There was particularly nasty spell on her car would make any would be thief rue the day to picked her car to brake into. She herself had shields and could, in effect, 'hit' her attacker with blast of energy. While it wasn't a spell per say, it had the same effect as being hit in the head by a heavy object without leaving a mark.

So she would be fine as long as she didn't let her imagination run wild. But she couldn't help it; it was almost as if someone in those shadows watch and waiting for her. Quickening her footsteps, she kept all her senses on high alert, not caring that it might turn out she was simply being paranoid. It never hurt to be careful.

It wasn't until she was halfway it her car that she felt it slam into her, pain driving the air from her lungs as if a clawed hand had grab her guts and twisted them with ice-cold talons. It hurt, it so much that she barely registered that she had fallen to the ground, scraping the palms of her hands and her knees on the asphalt. It was a curse, one that was powerful enough to tear down her shields-_**no! **_It hadn't torn them down, she could still feel them but it had gone through them like they weren't even _there_.

The only explanation was that curse had been specifically designed for her which meant her magic would be next to useless against it. It was a nasty curse too; Emily could feel it writhing and squirming against her like a living oil slick, looking for a way in. The only thing that was holding it at bay was the protective stones she wore and they were starting to give. If she could get to her car, the protections on it should at least neutralize the curse until she got help since Auntie Betony had cast them.

Thankfully, her glasses had stayed on. Channeling more power through the stones to try and push the curse back, she stood shakily and struggled to walk, stumbling as the pain started to increase with each step. She would make it to her car even if she had to crawl to it, this curse would not beat her. Then she would find the witch who put this on her and she would crucify them!

She was so close…there was movement out of the corner of her eye. As she turned to look, Emily saw it was man dressed from head to toe in black, even covering his face, as if the very shadows themselves had condensed into a human form. The only color was a bright red, trident shaped emblem on the chest. Before Emily could do anything, his arm snaked out lightning quick, aiming for her throat and snatched her necklace, snapping the string that held it together.

Losing that necklace was enough to shift the balance out of her favor. As the beads fell to the ground, she tried to scream but the only sound that emerged was a tiny mew of fear as the oily black magic surged forward. It began cocooning her like a fly in a spider's web. She could feel it seeping into her skin, sliding into her mouth, up her nose and into her ears as blackness filled her vision.

Then there was nothing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Smoke floated thickly on the still air, the smell of tobacco, vervain and cypress was heavy, the only light was the soft glow of the candles placed around the room.

The young witch began to walk within a circle drawn in chalk, her face hidden by the hood of her black robe that fell just below her knees as she went to each of the cardinal points and called the negative aspect of each element, lighting a candle in black metal candlestick placed at each point. Each time she lit a candle, it did not glow with a normal light. The flame of the candle in the west flared a deep blue for water, the candle in the south became had a flame the crimson of blood for fire, in the east was a flame of noxious yellow for air and finally, the candle of the north had a flame of dark green for earth.

On the screen in his office, Saki watched as the young witch performed her spell. Even at this distance, Saki could feel the absolute malice of what she was invoking. Twisted faces appeared in the smoke with menacing forms lurking in the shadows. The various sigils, glyphs and symbols within the circle seemed to writhe unpleasantly as the chalk line glowed with a sickly light.

In the center of the circle was another young woman this one unconscious and nude. What had her name been? Ah yes, Emily Binx. Her skin was decorated with symbols painted in the blood of a young child of master potential and a cat that been the witch's familiar, skinned while still alive, its skin now draped over her stomach.

"This had better work, Mary." Oroku Saki growled to the other person in his office.

"Oh, I assure you, this does work," Mary purred as she watched as well, "though whether my student can make it work remains to be seen."

Highly annoyed at the thought, he snapped "I do not tolerate failure."

"Neither do I." She replied as she lounged on a chair. She was quite beautiful. Nearly fifty years in age, she looked almost half that, for there was no grey in her golden blond hair nor were there any wrinkles on her face. She wore a hooded gown of blood red velvet, embroidered indiscernible symbols in matching red silk and around her waist was a black silk belt that looked like a hangman's rope.

"So why do you wish to waste my time?"

"I wish to see if this girl is worth mine." Mary replied coolly, "If she fails, the spell will backlash, she will die and I will take her power. I will transform Betony's apprentice myself and use her for the spell you want. If she succeeds, I will have saved my energy and gained a new apprentice to drain of hers. I will still have Betony's apprentice to use as well. Either way, you will have your proof that the spell _does_ work and I will have dealt a serious blow to Betony."

"Oh?" Saki asked curious in spite himself.

"Betony loves the girl like a daughter." Her red lips quirked into a smile, "To have her child transformed by a spell _she_ designed in her youth…."

Such cruelty, such ruthlessness….he could learn to like Mary. Pity, she was human.

Within the room, the witch began to chant:

_For crimes against me, never she can atone_

_Bend her back and twist her bones _

_Reshape her flesh and shrink her size_

_Into a form no longer humanize_

_Give her fur as black as night skies _

_With glowing golden eyes_

_Make her voice a mewing cry _

_Change her into a feline guise_

_Into a black cat change this pest_

_No matter how loudly she does protest_

_This new form she must possess_

_With her magic tightly suppressed_

_It matters not to where she does traverse_

_It matters not to whom she does converse_

_No man or woman shall lift this curse_

_Never will it be reversed_

_Locked in this form she must be_

_No matter how she begs or pleads_

_This is my decree, so take heed_

_For her life, she will not be freed _

_As I will it, so mote it be._

Dark energy gathered, swirling around Emily like a cloud of locust. The pelt of the cat began to writhe and grow in size, spreading over her skin like oil over water. Her body began to convulse violently as her flesh squirmed unpleasantly as if something was moving beneath it and her limbs contorted, changing shape. Her eyes suddenly opened wide, showing only the golden color and slit pupils of a cat. Her screams echoed off the walls becoming a yowling feline shriek.

"Of course, the spell will have to be altered for your enemies."

"Of course." Saki murmured in agreement as he observed the once human black cat lying in the circle, panting. He smiled at the picture of the turtles brought so low.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Author notes:**

_It is late at night and the fanfic writer known as BlueLunacy7 is in her nice warm bed, sleeping quite deeply. The door slowly creaks open and small form creeps in quietly, making its way to the bed. Quickly and quietly, the small form, using the blankets hanging over the side, pulls itself up on to the bed. Once there, it nudges Blue's sleeping form. _

_Mumbling, Blue looks around for whoever has waken her, only to find a small chibi Donatello with bunny ears, holding his Bo Staff and smiling at her as if to say, "Well?"_

"_No." Blue moans, pulling the covers over her head._

_***nudge, nudge***_

"_Come back in the morning!"_

_***nudge, nudge, nudge***_

"_Look, you have two choices: come back in the morning or join your friends." She pointed over to an upside down laundry basket with a stack of books on top that acted as a cage for several chibi Transformers bunnies as well as other chibi TMNT bunnies, all of which were doing things with one another that can't be shown do to rating restrictions, having been put there so that Blue could sleep. _

_While chibi Donnie bunny stared mesmerized by the scene under the basket/cage, Blue snuggles under the covers and tries to go back to sleep._

_*** nudge, nudge, nudge….nudge…WHACK!***_

"_Oh you little-fine!" Blue grumbled as she goes over it her computer and turns it on. "But when my reviewers kill me for having yet another story up, I'm going to sic them on you._

_Chibi Donnie bunny just smiled, obviously pleased with himself. He begins plotting to free his trapped bunny brothers from their laundry basket prison and really drive Blue nuts._

Yes, yet another story. This one will be something completely new to me: my first ever OC centric fic. I'm flexing my creativity a bit. The boys will show up in the next chapter, I just wanted to set the stage, so to speak.

Blame Vaeru for this. I was minding my own business when I was looking at her profile and one of her plot bunnies she has up for adoption followed me home. I highly recommend her TMNT fic: _Getting to Know You _

If you want to know what Chibi-Donnie bunny looks like, imagine sneefee's chibi-turtles with bunny ears. If you don't know who sneefee is, look her up on Deviant art. Her artwork is fantastic!

Thanks for reading,

-BlueLunacy7


End file.
